Lucas
Roan, also known as Lucas, is a former member of the Wizard's Guard and a friend of Dorothy Gale. Biography Assisting Glinda At some unknown point before Dorothy Gale arrived in Oz, Roan married Glinda and pledged his allegiance to the fight against the Wizard. Roan joined the Wizard's Guard and fought along side Eamonn until it was revealed he was a spy for Glinda and transporting young witches. When fellow members of the Wizard's Guard find out what Roan has been doing after the massacre of Nimbo, Roan used a spell, given to him by his wife, that prevented him from remembering anything about his past. Roan was stabbed with a sword and crucified, left for dead. Aligning with Dorothy and rediscovering himself Dorothy Gale found Roan crucified by the brick road outside of Nimbo with no memory of his past. After some resistance, she named him "Lucas" after her hometown. The next day, Dorothy and Roan, now going by his given name, were tortured by East as to why Dorothy tried to kill her. Dorothy tricked East into killing herself, freeing them from the magic hallucination. Dorothy and Lucas travelled on the brick road, but Lucas' wound soon grew infected. Dorothy stopped for help and was directed to the apothecary known as Mombi. Mombi recognized Lucas as a member of the Wizard's Guard and offered her help. When the apothecary questioned Lucas about his time in the Wizard's Guard, Lucas was unable to tell her anything. Mombi, claiming to have seen the destruction done by the Wizard's Guard at Nimbo, sought revenge on Nimbo's deceased citizens, poisoning Dorothy's herbal remedy while Dorothy found Mombi was keeping a boy hostage. After the poison took effect, Dorothy used charcoal to save Lucas, and out of rage, freed Tip with the help of his friend, Jack. Tip and Jack left, but Dorothy helped an already injured Lucas. Helping him to leave Mombi's hut, Mombi used magic to escape from her bedroom, which Dorothy had trapped her in. Mombi attacked Dorothy, trying to force poison leaves down her throat, before Lucas used his sword, killing the witch. He then uses a pitcher and bashed her head in until Dorothy pleaded Lucas to stop. Sometime later, however, her hand began to twitch. Gallery Promotional images Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" *"No Place Like Home" Behind the scenes *Lucas is based on the Scarecrow from L. Frank Baum's Oz books. He is found by Dorothy in a corn field, before he joins her quest to visit the Wizard, wishing for him to give him brains. He becomes the king of the Emerald City once the Wizard leaves in a hot-air balloon. **Dorothy's finding him on a cross is a reference to the Scarecrow. **Lucas' amnesia regarding his former life is a reference to how the Scarecrow needs a brain. References Category:Characters